


Can We Make A Cake?

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: My very wonderful bestie, @restitutor-orbis sent me this adorable prompt for Kyrrha and Krem. Check out theprompt list hereand send me one atmy tumblrif you'd like!
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Inquisitor, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Female Lavellan, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Original Character(s)
Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479773
Kudos: 9





	Can We Make A Cake?

### Can We Make A Cake?

Kyrrha had heard that it was the Commander’s birthday and she wanted to do something special for him. He worked himself into exhaustion most days and she felt it was only fair she did something for him in return. As she entered the tavern, Bull’s laughter could be heard loud and clear, as was usual.

Krem’s eye caught her before she made it more than a few steps into the dimly lit tavern, his smile growing as she approached. The dress she wore she had picked out specifically for this task. It was a deep forest green and sleeveless, with a plunging neckline and a slit up the side that made her fair skin show itself as she moved. The thin straps the held it up crossed against her bare back and the entire dress had a flowing lace overlay with flower appliqués.

“Hey you,” she giggled, leaning onto him as his arm hooked around her waist. The leather of his gloves on her skin made her heart race but she needed to stay on task. “Will you come with me?”

“Of course I will. What for exactly?” Krem replied after clearing his throat, squeezing her side softly as a soft flush took over his cheeks.

“Cullen’s birthday is today. Can we make a cake?” she asked him innocently.

Bull’s deep laughter rang out again but this time it was loud enough to shake their surroundings. “You want Krem to make a cake?”

“I can make a cake!” Krem countered.

“Maybe… maybe you should…” Bull tried saying through his laughter, his large hand slapping the table as it broke into a fit of coughs. “You should make Creme Brûlée instead!”

“Original Chief,” Krem said shaking his head, turning towards Kyrrha and kissing her chin. “Come on you silly little elf, let’s go make a cake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜  
Kyrrha's dress:


End file.
